fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 171
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass heute die Maske fällt? ------------------------------------------ Plötzlich verschwanden Guy und Marvin gleichzeitig und im nächsten Moment wurde eine gewaltige Eiche in der Mitte geteilt, während beim nächsten Wimpernschlag ein großer Felsen regelrecht explodierte. „Blanke physikalische Stärke. Keine Technik und keine versteckte Fähigkeit. Wie enttäuschend“, kommentierte Guy, als er wieder einige Meter entfernt sichtbar wurde. Marvin, der nun hinter Wilson stand, ignorierte den Maskierten und flüsterte seinem Kollegen zu, „Ich hab keine Ahnung was seine Fähigkeit wirklich ist. Jedoch scheint es eine Art Rankyaku mit den Händen zu sein.“ „Dieses komische Windschnitt-Ding, dass diese lästigen Agenten immer einsetzen?“, fragte Wilson, ebenfalls flüsternd nach. Als Marvin dies bejahte, trat Wilson selbstgefällig nach vor und teilte sich währenddessen zu einer großen Staubwolke auf. „Dieser Trick wird nicht zweimal funktionieren“, teilte Guy seinem Gegner mit und zerschnitt die Wolke, als sie ihm die Sicht nahm. Erschrocken stellte der Maskierte fest, dass sowohl Neil als auch Marvin plötzlich nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Eine plötzlich auftauchende Präsenz veranlasste Guy sich umzudrehen doch es war bereits zu spät, da ihn Marvins Fuß hart an der Brust traf. Während seines Fluges bemerkte Guy, wie sich Neil am Ende seiner Fluglinie aufbaute und ein kleines Messer im Anschlag hatte. Innerlich grinste der Maskierte, aufgrund dieser lächerlich kleinen Waffe, und vollzog in der Luft eine halbe Umdrehung damit er einen Gegenangriff starten konnte. Guys Fingerspitzen prallten auf die Klinge des kleinen Messers und hielten dieser tatsächlich stand. Mit all seiner Kraft stemmte sich Neil gegen den angeflogenen Gegner und zog blitzschnell ein zweites Messer hervor, dieses nutzte er sofort um auf Guys ausgestreckten Arm zu zielen. Überrascht sprang Guy zurück, spürte jedoch, wie das zweite Messer entlang seines Armes schnitt. „Hm... keine Teufelskräfte“, meinte Neil, als er das blutige Messer in seiner Hand begutachtete. „Langsam wird es echt interessant“, meinte Wilson und löste erstmals seine Peitsche von ihrer Aufhängung, „Was ist dein Geheimnis, Guy? Du besitzt keine Teufelskräfte und deine Technik ist nicht genau einzuordnen. Des weiteren ist deine physische Stärke weitaus geringer, als wir zuerst angenommen haben. Zwar ist deine Reaktion und Geschwindigkeit ganz gut, dennoch ist es schwer zu glauben, dass all diese Gerüchte wahr sind.“ „Gerüchte? Was für Gerüchte sollten das sein?“, fragte Guy und richtete sich erneut seine Maske. „Es heißt du hast Rubeus Sicarius einst besiegt, aber das ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, wenn man sich deine bisherige Leistung so ansieht“, spottete Wilson und schwang seine Peitsche, die sich daraufhin um Guys rechten Arm, den er schützend vor sich gehalten hatte, schlang. Durch einen heftigen Ruck wurde Guy von den Beinen gerissen und flog nun in hohem Bogen auf seinen Gegner zu, jedoch hatte er damit bereits gerechnet und konnte so den Angriff Marvins, der zu ihm hochgesprungen war, mit seinem freien Arm abwehren. Die Wucht der Attacke lockerte die Peitsche, worauf sich Guy von dieser befreien konnte. Der Maskierte erwartete einen weiteren Angriff, sobald seine Füße wieder den Boden erreichten, jedoch blieb dieser aus, was ihn für einen kurzen Moment aus dem Konzept brachte. Plötzlich tat sich eine Wunde an seinem Oberarm auf, ohne dass eine mögliche Ursache ersichtlich war. Ein Schnitt an am Unterschenkel öffnete sich, worauf Guy hastig einen Sprung rückwärts machte und all seinen Fokus auf kleine, herbeifliegende Projektile richtete. Aufgrund seiner Konzentration bemerkte er erst viel zu spät den Fuß, der seitlich auf seinen Kopf zugeflogen kam. Für einige Momente drehte sich alles und der Schmerz durchzuckte seinen ganzen Körper, als er, sich mehrmals überschlagend, im naheliegenden Wald verschwand, dabei Äste und kleine Bäume abriss, während er immer wieder auf dem Boden aufschlug, bis er schlussendlich gegen eine besonders dicke Eiche knallte, an der er dann keuchend hinab sank. Er spürte einen leichten Windzug auf seinem Gesicht und stellte erschrocken fest, dass seine Maske zerbrochen war. Hastig durchforstete er seinen Mantel nach einer seiner Ersatzmasken. Noch erschrockener stellte er fest, dass durch die Wucht, des eben kassierten Treffers, beinahe all seine Masken zerstört worden waren, bis auf eine. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die blanke Oberfläche der Maske, die er erst vor kurzem erworben hatte. Aufgrund der jüngsten Ereignisse hatte er noch keine Zeit gefunden, sie mit Farbe oder Löchern, für Augen und Mund, auszustatten. Zwar brauchte er diese Dinge eigentlich nicht, jedoch war ihm immer etwas unwohl dabei, wenn sie fehlten. Dennoch, er konnte sich jetzt keine Gedanken über eine fehlende Bemalung machen, also setzte er sich die leere Maske auf und richtete sich mit schmerzenden Knochen empor. Dass seine Gegner ihm nicht gefolgt waren, bedeutete, dass sie wussten, dass er noch lebte, also konnte er von einem Überraschungsangriff, sobald er den Schutz des Waldes verließ, rechnen. Und tatsächlich, als er den letzten Baum passierte, waren die Augen der Drei auf ihn gerichtet. „Um nochmal auf dieses Gerücht zurückzukommen, ich kenne niemanden namens 'Rubeus Sicarius' und auch hatte ich nie gegen jemanden gekämpft, der so einem Namen gerecht geworden wäre“, erklärte Guy, als der Überraschungsangriff ausblieb, „Und nun hätte ich auch eine kleine Frage an euch. Ihr seid doch das berühmte Team4, oder?“, er blieb stehen, einige Meter zwischen sich und seinen Gegnern lassend, „Aber heute seid ihr nur zu dritt? Wie kommt es, dass ihr, obwohl einer eurer Kameraden fehlt, so ein gut eingespieltes Teamwork habt?“ Auf diese Frage hin mussten die Drei grinsen und Wilson erhob die Stimme, „Der Grund hierfür ist relativ simpel, denn früher waren wir nur Drei. Dies hier“, Wilson deutete auf sich und danach auf seine Freunde, „ist die originale Aufstellung unseres Teams, bevor wir von einem jungen Mann angepöbelt wurden. Nach einem kurzen Kampf, bei dem dieser Mann mit uns den Boden aufgewischt hat, dass es nicht mehr feierlich war, wurde dieser der neue Anführer unseres Teams“, bei dieser Erzählung stockte Guy, er konnte sich keine Person vorstellen, die mit Leichtigkeit gegen diese drei Killer ankommen könnte, „Dieser Mann heißt Chuck Anda und er kümmert sich gerade um deinen Boss. Soviel also dazu und nun bringen wir die Sache hier zu Ende“, verkündete Wilson und spie eine gewaltige Staubwolke in Guys Richtung. Wie ein Speer schoss plötzlich ein ganzer Baum durch den Sichtschutz hindurch. Unbeeindruckt vollzog Guy eine jähe Armbewegung mit der er das Geschoss zerteilte. Obwohl das Holz ihn nicht berührte taten sich weitere Schnittwunden an seinem ganzen Körper auf, doch dies störte ihn nur minimal. Sein Fokus lag auf etwas Anderem und tatsächlich, als er seine Hand vor sein Gesicht riss, konnte er das kleine Messer fangen, das ansonsten seinen Schädel durchschlagen hätte. Unerwarteter Weise löste sich eine dünne Staubschicht von dem Messer und flog rasch unter die Maske, direkt ihn Guys geöffneten Mund. Hustend taumelte der Maskierte zurück, bis ihn plötzlich ein heftiger Kinnhaken traf. Erneut spürte er einen sanften Windzug auf seinem Gesicht. Auch nahm er wahr, wie die Bruchstücke seiner letzten Maske auf ihn herabregneten. Es kostete ihn einen kurzen Augenblick, bis er endlich begriff, dass er soeben kurz weggetreten war. Dies war ihm bisher noch nie passiert und so richtete er sich hastig auf, um den nächsten Angriff seiner Gegner standhalten zu können. Doch wieder blieb eine Attacke aus, verwirrt wandte sich Guy seinen Gegnern zu und wunderte sich, warum ihn niemand angriff. Dann rastete es ein und prompt bedeckte er mit seinen Händen sein Gesicht, jedoch hatten Wilson, Marvin und Neil es bereits gesehen.